


Happy Holidays!

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Oreos, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Outbreak. The gang decided to celebrate Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Christmas story I've wrote. Enjoy!

**Christmas Eve**

**December 24, 1998**

Christmas Eve...no doubt about it that it the most wonderful time of the year...

Every year at Christmas is full of excellent opportunities. Children so patiently happy waiting for Santa Claus and their loving parents enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate as they watch the snowfall on this special time of everlasting love and joy. 

For Christmas, this was perhaps their all-time favorite holiday. And that the gang received an invitation from Cindy that she's throwing a Christmas party for all of them. 

After the incident, George and Cindy decided to get married and moved into a home in New York and they were soon enjoying their new life with no zombies or BOWs to terrorize them. However, he decided to work at the hospital and she decided to work at a restaurant...but they got close again for the first time in forever. 

George was coming home from the grocery store, in which he picked up some Egg-Nog, a couple of Yule Logs, and a couple of spices for their dessert. As he came home, he found the house being decorated with all the Christmas trimmings. 

"Wow...she really made it snow in here..." He said, being impressed with the Christmas tree with an angel on the top of the tree. It was full of snow, Christmas lights and such red, ruby ornaments. He put the stuff down, light up the fireplace, and called her name. She came downstairs, wearing a green dress. 

"Did you brought the items I've sent you?" Cindy asked. 

"Yes, I did."

"All right. Let's set up the food for dinner." 

Then they began cooking the rest of the food, like gingerbread men cookies. It took a hour to complete all of it. Then the doorbell rung and she open the door. It was Alyssa. She was wearing her coat under her red dress and mittens on her hands. She is holding a bag in her hand. She was smiling. 

"Hello there." Alyssa said, walking in. "Where should I put these presents?"

"Under the tree." George said, pointing at the tree. 

She approached to the tree and put the presents under the tree. Then she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping channels. 

The doorbell ring again and she open it. It was Jim. He is wearing mittens on his hands, a coat and ear muffs on his ear. He is holding a book. 

"Ooh. He's about to sing a song!" 

However, before he could sing, Alyssa interrupted him by snatching the book away. 

"No one wanting to hear you sing!" She yelled. 

"Fine..." Jim said, walking inside. Then he soon smelled a bath of Cindy's famous Oreo Balls. Those Oreo Balls was always Jim's favorite dessert because his grandmother used to make them for him before she'd passed away just before the incident. That's why he decided to grab one from the tray and feel its orgasmic goodness. 

"Mmmmm..." He spoke as he chewed the chocolaty goodness inside his mouth. The chocolate fantasia coming inside him was melting his mouth and not in his hand. 

"He loves your dessert you've made." George said. 

"I know. Oreo are my favorite cookies to eat and I used a recipe to make these." Cindy said. 

The doorbell rang again and this time George opened it. It was the rest of the gang and they were holding presents. They came in and put the presents under the tree. Then the gang chat with each other. "Looks like everyone is here." 

"Yeah." George said to Cindy, who was counting the gifts under the tree.

"There are exactly 50 presents. That's jolly!"

And so the two began to talk and the gang talked until 10:30 PM, that's where the twist came. 

"All right, everyone! Let's get some rest!" Cindy yelled. "There's two guest bedrooms and three beds in one and three beds in second one."

The first bedroom consists of Kevin, Mark, Jim and the second is David, Alyssa and Yoko.  For George and Cindy, they are sleeping in their bedroom.

"Good night everyone!" 

**Christmas Day**

**December 25, 1998**

**5:34 AM**

Ahh....Christmas Day...

The day where children happily wake up and open their presents while their parents watch them. For parties, they sometimes wake up early to sleep with women or open their gifts. 

Alyssa woke up, smiling. Then she woke Yoko up and told her to prepare. 

"Prepare for what?" 

"For sex. We're giving him a surprise." She said. 

"I'm not sure about this, Alyssa. Uhm..." Yoko said. 

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Alyssa said. Then she give her silky red, Santa-like robe to Yoko, which she put it on.

"Hey, this perfectly fits me." Yoko said.

"Hey there, wake up..."

David wakes up, still sleepy. "What? What's time is at?"

"It's almost six. I'm really glad that you really think of us while you're asleep..." Alyssa replied sensually as she started to rub his strong shoulders. That felt a lot of pleasure coming from him.

"So...what's the special occasion?" David smiled at her, knowing what her intentions were exactly.

"You really what to know...?" she then spoke sensually as she got him out of the bed and focused on him, who then sat on the couch waiting for his surprise. He was only wearing boxers.

David did not respond, but his smile was responsive enough.

"Okay...whatever your wish is...Santa..." Alyssa spoke erotically as she slowly took her red dress off, revealing to be wearing a red lacy bra, complete with a red lace thong and some red and green silk stockings. Then she approached to Yoko and helped her unrobed herself, who also wearing a blue lacy bra and underwear. They appeared to be hot for David, who felt something incredibly stiff coming inside of his boxers.

Then the two engaged into a French kiss. Their tongues felt like fighter pilots doing barrel rolls around the sky. It was so sweet and sexy...As passionate moans came from the girls...David slowly took off his boxers and started shafting his 11-inch up and down.

"Ooh...that's the largest candy cane I've ever seen..."

"Go ahead, girls...lick it..." David spoke muskily as they approached him slowly and within a minute...the girls started kissing the head of his penis. Their tongues licked the edge of his 'candy cane'. Yoko then shoved the whole thing in her mouth as her head bobbed slowly. His 'candy cane' felt a little salty, but the taste is almost peppermint. She even gave it a long playful lick as her hand was gliding down his impressive abs. Alyssa, of course, was caressing Yoko's soft, ass and slowly removed her blue underwear.

"Ooh...I love that pussy..." Alyssa responded as she started fingering her and licking her pussy. That made her broke up the blowjob she's giving him. Then Yoko laid down as Alyssa sat on her face as she was getting licked by her tongue. They were 69'ing each other as he masturbate faster.

"Oh God..." Alyssa moaned as Yoko's tongue was performing perfect circles and as her vaginal walls were being eaten, she shoved his penis into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, even deep-throating it.

"That's right...lick it..." David said, as she continued to suck his cock. However, in a few minutes, his 'candy cane' erupt with his sugar-coated cum blasting her face. She held her tongue out and taste it too.

She soon wiped his cum off her face with a towel. Then, she erupt her orgasm too. After that, Yoko got out of Alyssa and looked at him. She thinks that maybe that wasn't a bad idea. 

"What does Santa want now...?" Yoko whispered sensually to him as she looked at him.

"Time for you too...to ride on my sleigh." David spoke to her as he helped them get the rest of the clothes off of them. Then he was on top of her.

"You're ready?" 

"Yes. I am."

David spread Yoko's legs and shoved his 'candy cane' slowly inside of her. Of course, she was in pain. He stopped for a minute to wait for the pain to go away. Then, he gently and smoothly thrusting in and out of  her. 

Alyssa was getting herself off by the incredible sight. Her fingers twirled all around her pussy, and vibrating it like a sex toy. "Come on, get him something to remember with!"

She moaned, grabbing into the sheets as he continued thrusting inside of her until it was time to increase his speed. He went a little faster and harder, trying to please her. He felt something coming and he stopped to pull out of her. 

"You're next..." He said, as he grabbed Alyssa and put her in doggie style position. Yoko came up to Alyssa and sat down, showing her pussy to her. Then, within a minute, her tongue was rubbing her pussy over and over again. He approached her ass, inserting his cock into her. With a firm grasp, he gently pulled it in and out repeatedly just to add the pleasure.

As he did that, Alyssa inserted her tongue into Yoko's pussy, licking the insides of it. She sucked her clit, moaning as she continued licking up and down on her pussy. She stopped and then placed three fingers into her pussy and then continued sucking her clit and licking it.

David went even faster and more harder, pleasing her. His 'candy cane' felt a bit of a tingle, as something was going to erupt soon. Alyssa felt something shake inside of her as well, as it was time. 

"Oh...Cum inside of me! Please!" She yelled as with one final thrust, David released his hot, sweet sugar-coated cum inside of Alyssa. She then came again for the second time, moaning in pleasure. All of this was too much for Yoko and she released her orgasm too.

"Wait...I want more of that in my ass." Alyssa said.

"Why not." David said as he took the cock from inside of her and stroke his cock up and down a few times until 15 salty shots fired at her ass. 

The three looked at each other and took a gentle sigh as they once again gazed in true Christmas passion.

"Do you enjoy this, girls?" He asked.

"Yeah. And...." She said.

 "What?"

"It's Christmas Day."

"Well, then Merry Christmas both of you." He said, as they get redressed.

The three got out of the second guest bedroom and right about to open their presents, they heard sweet love noises.

"What is that noise?" Alyssa asked. 

"It's coming from upstairs." David said.

The three walked upstairs and the noises coming from a room. David opened the upstairs's bedroom door, turning back to the girls and shushing them. In the darkness, they crept silently forward until they could see the bed and the writhing bodies upon it. 

The soft creak of the bed could be heard now and in the dim light of the room, they could see George and Cindy.

"What the hell...?" He whispered quietly. 

"I'm going to record this..." Alyssa whispered as she took out her video camera, turn it on and pressed record.

He was on top and she was on bottom. The dimness of the light reduced the image to black and white and the covers were a heaped mess on the floor. 

The two began to kiss each other while Cindy guides his cock to her pussy. A surprise gasp escapes her as George pushes his cock deep inside of her. The pace is slow at first as he pulls away and moved in and out. Each thrust brought a moan from her and her hips move back forcing it deeper inside her.

"Do you want me to speed up now?" George asked.

"Yeah. Hard and fast."

The three watched as George began thrusting faster into her pussy. Cindy moaned and her response is pushing her upper body up on her hands, her full breasts swaying beneath her body.

"Yes!" She hissed. "Come on! Pleasure me!" 

It wasn't long before he groaned and began fucking her even harder. He was pulling on her hips and slamming his cock into her so hard that her whole body shook. However, they both feel themselves reaching that point of orgasm and can't hold it anymore. Both George and Cindy released their orgasm to each other before completely stopping from exhaustion. Then they fell silent. 

In the sudden silence, she pressed stop on the video camera. They watched him on top of her from behind, kissing. 

Suddenly, they were caught. 

"What are you doing here?!" George asked. 

"Well, we heard noises so we came in here." David said. 

"And two, it's Christmas morning." 

The two got up and dress themselves up before heading to the first guest bedroom, knocking on the door to wake up. 

The gang reached to the Christmas tree to open their presents together. Most of them were expensive and some were not. 

At around 8:30 PM, it was time for the holiday dinner. They sat at the dining room at a hand-carved antique table with Queen Anne chairs, fancy porcelain china, crystal glasses, and gold-plated silverwear. 

"Okay, everyone. Who's hungry?" She said, holding the food. Cindy was an excellent cook, making the food very delicious. 

After dinner, it started snowing outside and actually looked like a winter wonderland.

Then he lit the fireplace and they all roasted marshmallows together. 

After that, 6 of them packed their presents up and left the house, saying goodbye. 

Cindy was sitting on the couch watching holiday specials on TV, smiling that this was the best Christmas ever. Then George came up to her and said that this is the last present he'd founded on the tree and it was for her. 

So she opened the present and pulled out her present. It was a necklace with a heart on it. 

"This is beautiful!" She said as she put the necklace on her neck. 

"I know. I'm glad this season was jolly." He said. 

"Merry Christmas..." Then she hugged him, smiling. 

"That's not all..." George said. "Let's continue what we are doing." 

Then they began to kiss each other, knowing that now their love is passion.

Well, it's a Christmas Miracle! 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was very fun to write. 
> 
> 1\. I originally got this idea in December but never finish it until now. 
> 
> 2\. There's were two sex scenes in this story than one from my last Christmas story. 
> 
> 3\. Now the gang is very happy that this was the best Christmas ever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and always review! Thank you and good night!


End file.
